


Demented

by GalaxyGirl084



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Skye | Daisy Johnson, Original Character(s), Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGirl084/pseuds/GalaxyGirl084
Summary: Daisy gets taken by Doctor List, will the team be able to save her in time? (slow updates)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1: Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! It's been two years, and I apologize. A lot has happened, but here I am! I’m planning on re writing this story, and all my other ones, starting from the oldest (Sorry Just Like Daisy fans) but I’m hoping to be able to finish all my stories this way, and start working on my list of prompts or even take requests! Enough of my rambling, enjoy the updated chapter!

I’m woken by a metal door crashing with the frame, the noise creates a loud ringing inside my head. I sit up and take stock of my confinement, my body cringes at the sudden movements. The only thing in the cell is a bare light bulb hanging by a wire.  
“God, my head.” I moan to myself, as the light worsens the throbbing. Once again, I am startled by the metal door being wrenched open, but what shocks me even more is who walked through it.   
“Ward,” I mutter as I attempt to raise my arm to quake him.  
“Oh good, you remember me,” he says with a smile and a swift kick to my ribs, “lets not do anything we might regret hm?” I curl into the fetal position, arms and legs protecting my assaulted ribs. Ward approaches, and violently grabs my face in his hand, while simultaneously jabbing a needle into my neck.   
“See this little thing right here, it’s a drug combo made just for you.” He smirks, “It makes you docile, so no quaking for you!” he sings, the hand holding my head up loosened and I’m pushed to the ground, a groan escapes my lips.   
“You’re… nothing but… a Hydra… Nazi.” I pant through my heavy breathing, he must have broken a rib when he kicked me. Ward chuckles but otherwise ignores my comment.  
“Let’s get to business, shall we?” He motions to a few guards and they pull my beaten body halfway off the floor, and drag me out of the room.   
Left. Left. Right. I keep track of the turns to the room. When I’m pulled in I finally open my eyes, and I immediately regret doing so. An entire wall is covered with rope and chains, while in the middle of the room is a cold slab of metal that is supposed to pass as a table. Thick leather straps hang from the cold table menacingly. I get thrown onto the table and the straps are pulled across my arms, legs, and even my head. My eyes shift as I glance around the room, bright lights assaulting my eyes. An aura of confusion washes over me.  
“Doctor List, it’s ready.” a guard says. Doctor? What about Ward? My thoughts clear, and I realize, I’m nothing more than a science experiment to them. I start to squirm, trying to break free of my restraints. Ward steps over to me and strokes my hair.  
“It’ll be okay Skye, just let them do their jobs,” he says.  
“Daisy.” I say and Ward only rolls his eyes and motions for the guard. A woman with eyes of honey walks over, and grips my jaw, forcing it open. She then stuffs a bit gag into my mouth and secures it round my head, the snug positioning ensures that it will be a long term placement. As the guard walks away, a new person walks up to me. I take in the grey hair and long nose, and the cold empty eyes. I recognize him as Doctor List, a Hydra doctor known to experiment on Inhumans.   
“Lets remove the specimens shirt please,” List drawls. Someone I can only describe as a nurse comes over with a pair of scissors and cuts my shirt off, thankfully leaving my bra on. The doctor then begins to palpate my stomach, just like a real doctor would do.   
“I think we should start with electricity,” He says, he then grabs some jumper cables and brings over a large battery. The clamps on the ends of the cables pinch into my skin, but it didn’t prepare me for the pain of the actual electricity, my eyes blur and the noise melds together, spasms ravage through my body, as it fights the unwanted electricity. I feel another strong jolt, and everything fades to black.


	2. Chapter 2: Team

3rd POV  
May stalks into the lab, and storms up to Jemma, who was working on a DNA analyst. “Simmons,” May booms, “do you know where Agent Johnson is?”  
“Hello Agent May, nice to see you too.” Jemma mocks, “And no, I haven’t seen Daisy, isn’t she with you?”  
“No, she isn’t, she missed morning training and I can’t find her anywhere,” May sighs, “we need her for debriefing from her mission yesterday.”  
“Well I haven’t seen her since last night, sorry May.” The biochemist responds, “If you find her let me know, I need to talk to her.”  
The only acknowledgement May gave to Jemma's last comment was a curt nod as she swiftly walked from the lab, and down the hall.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
May finds herself outside of the directors office without Daisy. She breathes a deep breath and opens the door after a light knock. Coulson is sitting at his desk and looks up as the door opens.  
“May, where’s Daisy?” Coulson asks, a look of confusion washes over his face.  
“I don’t know, nobody has seen her since last night and she didn’t show up to morning training.” Coulson’s face molds from confusion to concern and he states,  
“Alright, let's keep our eyes open and search the base top to bottom. Get some rookies on it now, and gather the team in here so we can tell them.” He orders, and turns back to the papers on his desk, his fake hand rubbing his face. May pulls out her phone and texts the team group chat. Meet in Coulson's office in 5, no excuses. The responses quickly flood in, and she nods her head and sits on a chair in the corner of the office.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
5 minutes later  
The team, bar Daisy, is standing around the spacious office, all having different conversations with each other. Coulson stands up and claps his hands together, gaining the team's attention. “Alright-” he starts.  
“Sir, shouldn’t we wait for Daisy?” Fitz interrupts.  
“Well, she is actually why we are all here.” Coulson says, “have any of you seen Agent Johnson since last night?”  
A round of “No sir”’s were muttered around the room, and they all exchanged glances.  
Coulson lets out a long sigh and says “Okay, we already have some agents searching base. Mack and Yoyo go help the agents searching, Piper is running point on the search. Fitzsimmons and May, check security cameras, and start a trace on her phone. Let me know as soon as you have anything.” They nod their heads in understanding and start to walk to the door. “We will regroup in 3 hours.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mack and Yoyo  
Mack and Yoyo are walking through the base, checking every nook and cranny for a sign of Daisy.  
“Where do you think Daisy is?” Yoyo asks, looking over at Mack.  
“Wherever it is, it isn’t good,” he responds and they continue down the hallway.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fitzsimmons and May  
They split up the tasks that Fitz traces the phone and May and Simmons watch the security footage.  
“Let's go back to the time that you last saw Daisy,” May says while rewinding the footage. She pauses the footage when they see Daisy walk out of the common room, the press play and follow her with cameras until she gets to her bunk. May presses the fast forward again and watches as nothing moves across the screen.  
“Wait, pause it!” Jemma exclaims, May hits the pause button, then presses normal play. Daisy opens her bunk door and looks around before jogging down the hallway, they follow her again until they see her jump into an unmarked S.H.I.E.L.D SUV and drive off.  
“It’s time stamped for 4:30 AM, what would she be doing out at that time?” May asks.  
“Jemma!” Fitz cries, waving her over. “Daisy’s phone triangulates to a neighborhood in New York City.”  
“Lets go tell Coulson what we found,” May says as she picks up the laptop and walks out of the lab.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When they get back to Coulson’s office, Mack and Yoyo are already there. May immediately starts explaining once she is able to set the laptop down. “Daisy is shown leaving base in an unmarked SUV at 4:30 AM,”  
“We pinged her cell to a neighborhood in New York City. We have no idea what she might have in the city, but it is important enough to leave in the early morning without telling anyone.” Fitz says, looking at the group.  
“I have an idea,” Coulson says, “Pack a bag, we’re going to New York City!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s another chapter! I’m going to alternate chapters between Daisy and the Team until Daisy is… found? Review with your thoughts! I’m thinking this story will be between 5-10 chapters, I have some planning to do!


	3. Chapter 3: Daisy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for sticking around! Here is another updated chapter for y’all!

When I wake up, I’m still lying on the table I was on before I passed out. Before I even open my eyes I can feel that the cables that were clamped to my skin have been removed leaving bright red burns in their place. My body feels like it is on fire with the amount of tingling running through my limbs, my head is pounding and I can’t seem to control my body. I manage to open my eyes, to be greeted with a blinding light. They blink to adjust to the light, and I can finally get a good look around. The battery is gone from the room, or at least out of my line of sight. I try to crank my stiff neck around, but the strap against my head prevents me from doing so. My mouth is dry, like it was stuffed with cotton balls, I desperately want something to drink.   
A door slams shut, and List steps into my view. He pulls out a pen light and shines it in my eyes. Without addressing me he gives an order.  
“Can I have the specimen released from her bonds please?” He says while jabbing me with another round of the drug combo. The feeling of the drugs wash over me, as the guards release me. They turn to move back, and I take the moment to try and run from the room. The guards grab me by the back of the neck, and smash my face into the metal table, hard. Pain blossoms, and I hear a crack from my nose, blood dripping down my face.  
“Turn The specimen over,” List orders, “you will learn in due time that escape will not be possible, and S.H.I.E.L.D will not be coming for you,” he grins. I spit right in his smug face, and his grin changes to a frown as a gloved hand moves to wipe the saliva off his face. He nods his head, and the guards grab my hair and yank me to an edge of the room.   
I see the tub of water, a thin layer of ice overtop, and I start to struggle weekly, “Hey hey hey! I don’t think this is really necessary is it guys?” I didn't get a response, only my face shoved roughly into the freezing water. I couldn’t hold my breath nearly as long as I used to. My lungs start to scream for oxygen, and I start to push against the hand holding my head in the water. I’m about to start gulping water when they finally let me go. I break the surface and gulp the oxygen as quick as I can, my lungs aching. I cough and splutter on the ground while List squats next to me, taking my chin in his gloved hand.   
“Go.. to… hell!” I cough out, he chuckles and drops my face. A guard gives me a swift kick to the ribs, knocking the little oxygen I had out of me. Another follows at my spine, and I curl into the fetal position. I fade into my happy place, a place I haven’t been to in many years.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I open my eyes and I’m standing in a grassy field of flowers, the sky is a bright blue, all my favorite things from my past are where I left them, Cloud is there as well, but most the most important addition, my team. When I look at them, my eyes instantly fill with tears. I run to May and try to envelop her in a hug, but I just run right through her. They all turn around to stare at me with pity in their eyes. Emotions hit me full force, and I’m on the grassy floor crying, wishing for May and my team to save me from Doctor List.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I’m brought back to reality when I'm pulled up by my hair, and shoved ruthlessly into the water again. This time I can’t stop myself from trying to breathe in the murky water, blood stains the water red, as I panic. This time they don’t pull me up until black starts to edge into my view. Their kicks also come immediately this time, water flowing out of my mouth, while I cry out from the beating. They dunk me in the water once more, and I fight to go back to the grassy field and be with the team.  
I need to breathe! I tell myself. Daisy, come on! I scream in my head. They pull me out and give me about 30 seconds before List tells me “Are done fighting me Daisy,” I can only cough in response, then I feel the boot of a guard hit the back of my head, and I sink into a peaceful darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this again! Special thanks to Daisies and Roses who kept me in the mood to write! Check out their Fanfictions if you have time, they are so good! Please review and let me know what you think, or if you have any suggestions! Thanks again!


	4. Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for sticking with me, I’m sorry for not posting sooner! This is my first unrevised chapter since 2018, can you believe it! Thank you so much to all who reviewed and favorited and followed. It means so much to me, and keeps me writing. This chapter is dedicated to Hopeystarry, they are one of my favorite authors and their PM’s got me to push on with the chapter.

Team POV  
The team touched down in the outskirts of New York City and were immediately ready to go. They pile into a three row, unmarked SUV. Coulson is the driver, May riding front passenger, Fitzsimmons sit second row, Mack and Yoyo in the third. The SUV pulls out of the cloaked Zephyr, and pulls onto the street. Simmons is the first one to speak, “Sir, where are we going?”   
“You’ll see,” Coulson says, as they approach the city. The team drives in silence for the next 45 minutes, each one working on their own projects on mobile devices. The SUV parallel parks outside a tall brick building. Carefully stepping out of the car and onto the sidewalk they look up to see peeling letters spell Saint Agnes Orphanage.   
"Why are we at an orphanage?" YoYo asked, Daisy doesn't talk about her past to many people, so she didn't realize this was where Daisy grew up.  
"This is where Daisy grew up," Coulson responds, "she likes to visit occasionally."   
The teams heads all snap towards Coulson while he speaks.   
"Why sir, she hated it here." Simmons points out. Fitz nods his head in agreement to Simmons' statement.   
"She brings some money and clothes for the kids, a few here still know her." May says, "She is like a big sister to some of them."   
May swiftly walks into the building, and the team scrambles to follow her. They enter a large stone entrance, and a nun approaches them quickly.   
“Excuse me, do not have walk in appointments,” she says, “we can schedule an appointment to meet a child if you wish, at the front desk, or over the phone.”  
“We just need to take a look around,” Coulson says, the nun looks unconvinced, “you must be Sister Meredith, correct.” The woman looks taken aback.   
“Why yes I am,” she responds, “might I ask who you are?”  
“Phil Coulson, we are actually here looking for a friend.”   
“We are not going to report you, we just need to look for her.” May deadpans, rolling her eyes at the older woman.   
“Who might you be looking for?” Sister Meredith asks.  
“Daisy Johnson, formerly Skye,” Coulson responds, avoiding saying Daisy’s old legal name.   
“AH- Mary Sue!” She exclaims, the younger members of the team give her a confused look. “That little girl was always a pain, wanting to be called a different name, always being brought back. She was a pain!” At these statements Mays blood starts boiling, but Coulson's hand on her shoulder stops her from attacking the poor old lady.   
“We’re just going to take a look around.” Coulson says as they all walk past Sister Meredith and into the orphanage. A hush falls over the group as they split up to explore the place their beloved team member grew up. 

Jemma POV  
It felt invasive to walk around the place my best friend grew up. I walk at the back of the group and follow them into the common room. When we walk in, while most ignore us a few smaller kids straighten their posture and put on their biggest smiles. We spread out throughout the room and most of the team starts talking to kids, I am drawn to a hanging photograph. The picture holds a group of mostly smiling children, a few holding up a banner that reads St. Agnes Orphanage Community Picnic. A small plaque on the bottom frame says 1997; Daisy was 9 years old. Studying the picture further I find what looks like a smaller Daisy, her long hair pulled back in a set of messy pigtails, and what I would assume is her nicest clothes smiling back at me.   
“Would you look at that,” Mack chuckles, “it’s a baby tremors.”   
“Skye would kill you if she knew you saw that picture.” We whip around and face the voice. “Oops, sorry! Hi, I’m Alexis, Lexi for short. You're looking for Skye right?” I looked at her skeptically and she continued. “You must be Jemma,” she holds out her hand to shake, “and you must be Mack.” She gives Mack the same gesture, “Daisy talks about you all the time! I can’t believe I’m actually meeting y’all!”   
Lexi had long blond hair that flowed past her shoulders, and freckles doting her nose and cheekbones. A small button nose and big ears.   
“So, why are you here?” Lexi asks, as she rocks back on her heels.   
“Uh, maybe you should come with us.” Mack says as he grabs her shoulder and leads her to May and Fitz.   
“Wait! Are you all here!” She exclaims turning around to face us. “Is Skye here!” We all avoid her gaze.   
“We actually need you to come with us.” May says, and takes her from Mack and I. We finish up talking to the other children and we head back to the Zephyr, Lexi sitting in between Fitz and I.   
“So, Lexi, how old are you?” Coulson asks from the driver's seat.  
“I’m 15,” She says, looking out the window.   
“And, how do you know Dais-Skye?” The question on everyone's mind was asked.  
“Uh, well I technically met her when she was 12, and I was brought to the orphanage as a baby,” She responds, “but she raised me until she ran away in 2004. She still visits and tells me about her awesome family and such. Skye is my big sister, basically.” Lexi scoffs, “She refused to let me call her mom.”  
Lexi looks around the car, at all the sad faces that we were poorly hiding, “Where is my sister anyways?”   
“We have some bad news, Lexi.” I say, “Skye was kidnapped after her visit the other day, and we need your help finding her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! That’s all for now! Please review with your thoughts, or ideas. I have a good idea how I want this to go, but I’m also open to suggestions! Thank you guys so much for reading!


	5. Daisy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I got inspired to write another chapter! It’s shorter than I want it to be, but it was a good place to stop. Also, Wednesday's episode was INSANE, I can’t wait for next week! Lil is directing!!!! Okay, enjoy the chapter!

They keep me in my cell for days, a glass of water per day, and a slice of bread every two. I could feel myself weakening as the days went on, chained to the wall, only let up to use a bucket in the corner of the room once a day. Soon I began to lose track of time, just when I felt that they left me for dead, Ward came into my room. He kneels down next to me, and grabs my chin, pain flares up from my head and body.  
“Look at you, not so strong now are you Skye,” He chuckles, “Oh sorry, Daisy.” Ward drops my head.   
“Hydra N-nazi” I choke out, my voice raw from the constant change from screams to silence. “I'm going to kill you!” I exclaim while trying to sit up more, only to fall back onto the floor, after pain shoots from my stomach.   
“Do you really still think the team is coming to save you?” He asked me, “Because believe me, they are not, they threw you out like yesterday’s trash.” He pulls out a syringe, “You are much better off here, Skye.”   
“No, Coulson will find me!” I stutter, I know that the team will find me, they are my family. Ward pushes my hair to the side then pushes the syringe into the tender flesh of my neck. Once he takes out the injection, he pulls out his phone.  
“Do you want to hear what your precious team is saying about you?” He pulls up what looks to be a security feed to one of my favorite pizzarias, he presses play, and pulls my face over to watch.”  
“Phil, do we really need to find Daisy?” May said.  
“Why don’t we just shoot them?” Jemma looks to Coulson.  
“I think that’s going to have to be the plan,” Coulson responds, that’s the last thing I hear before I sink into my happy place.   
\-----  
The sky is still a vibrant shade of blue, and the grass is an almost lime green. I spot Coulson and the team and I run over to them, but I hit an invisible barrier. Coulson looks over at me, and walks over.  
“Why are you here?” He asks, the look on his face, I can only label as disgust.   
“You’re a monster!” Jemma exclaims, their eyes melt into black pits and they start marching closer, spitting vile things. It’s something May says that hurts the most.  
“We don’t like you, we’ve never wanted you!” She says, I flashback to all the other times I was told those exact words, tears spring to my eyes, and it feels like I was stabbed in the chest. My knees hit the grass, as my slender fingers reach my ears, trying to stop the barrage of insults. Tears stream down my cheeks as my eyelids slide closed, someone starts screaming, and it doesn’t take long to realize the sound is being ripped from my throat.   
It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real.  
\-------  
“It’s. Not. Real!” I scream, cracking fills my ears as black fills my vision.   
Ward’s POV  
I walk into the room that Skye was kept in, I take in her chained appearance. I yank her head up, so she looks me in the eye, I know just how to get under her skin, as I call her by the wrong name.   
“Hydra N-nazi” Her scratchy voice croaks, the weak brunette also decides to threaten me… that was the wrong move. Ignoring her cries about how her team and Coulson will find her, I decide to start my mental torture, breaking her relationships with her team and family.   
` I kneel next to the girl I used to love, before she was made into a slave of shield. I show her vulnerable mind videos of her team, slowly her eyes glaze over. She tries as hard as she could to block out the audio and pictures, but she is weak from lack of food and water. I know I am breaking through her when she starts chanting.   
“It’s not real. It’s not real.” She repeats that phrase over and over. “It’s. Not. Real!” She screams out, then she slumps down in her chains, the sound of bone cracking fills the room and her arms start rapidly turning purple. I feel a need to check on the woman, but before I can get to her, I hear a loud crash, a gunshot, and feel a sharp pain in my back and my world fades to black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright that’s all for now! Thank you for reading this chapter, review with your thoughts please! I love y’all!


	6. Team & Daisy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I've had a few projects in the works, so look out for those.

Daisy POV  
My eyes slide open, vision blurry. The first thing I notice is that I am not restrained. When I try to sit up, a sharp pain stabs my back. Where am I? The walls are white honeycomb and are sparsely decorated. It gave my powers an odd hum. The door slides open and Jemma Simmons walks in. Her words echo in my mind, You’re a monster! I am a monster, a lying evil monster, nothing more than a pawn for shield.  
“Ah, Daisy, you're awake!” Jemma exclaims as she walks towards me, I scream and scoot back as far as my pain ridden body would allow. Jemma immediately stops in her tracks, I stare at her, my brain feels like a battlefield, one half told me that she was my family and could never hurt me. The other half says that she will hurt me, kill me, that I don’t belong at shield. “Daisy? What’s wrong?” Jemma asks, I see her reach for her pocket.  
“Stop! Don’t move!” I yell, “Don’t move.” I mutter again, still trying to move back.   
“Daisy. You need to calm down and tell me what’s going on.” She says holding her hand in the air.   
“Don’t say my name!” Tears spring in my eyes, why don’t we just shoot them? “No, no.” My hands are twisted in my hair and my eyes are squinted close. Jemma is talking again but I can’t hear what she’s saying. I can’t quite stop the screaming in my head, I felt some hands on my shoulders and recoiled away.   
“Help me, help me, help me.” I mutter over and over again. I feel a jab in my neck, and the screaming stops, my muscles relax. I’m still awake but I can’t think anymore. I open my eyes and see Jemma, May, and Mack all looking back at me. They maneuver my limp body, so I am lying down. May detangles my hands from my hair, being gentle and not pulling any out. “Help me, please.” I whisper, and May squats down to my level and runs her hands through my hair.   
“What do you need me to do to help you,” She says looking into my eyes, she turns around. “Jemma her eyes are dilated, is that normal?” Jemma slowly approaches me and looks in my eyes, I can’t help the whimper that escapes my throat.   
“You’re not real.” I whisper, exhaustion is creeping up on me, I need to stay alert, I cannot let them win.   
“It must be from the adrenalin,” Jemma says, her hand rubbing her neck. Her voice sounded thick with tears, my eyes grew increasingly heavy and they slid closed.   
\-------  
3rd POV  
May watches Daisy’s eyes slide closed and stands up, turning to Jemma and Mack. Jemma has tears rolling down her face, and May walks over to her and wraps her strong arms around her. May and Mack usher Jemma, who is now sobbing out of the room, pacing outside the containment room is Lexi. Coulson leans against the wall, one eye always on the teen. The door slides closed and Lexi stops pacing to look at the group.   
“I-is she okay?” Lexi asks, “We heard some yelling.” She starts to walk towards the door, but Mack holds out an arm that blocks her.   
“She has some emotional damage, and a few injuries, but with your intel we were able to find her before she was worse.” May tells the girl, and they watch the tension leave her body. With the help of Lexi and her knowledge of hacking that Daisy taught her, they were able to find Daisy and nab the captors at the same time.   
“Debrief in ten,” Coulson says, and he puts his hand on Lexi’s shoulder to guide her away. He brings Lexi to Daisy’s bunk, “I would like you to stay here while we have our debrief, this is Daisy’s room, so just don’t do anything that would make her mad.” With that he leaves Lexi to her own devices.   
When he walks into his office the rest of the team is there, he sits down at his desk and looks at the group. Fitz was leaning against the table looking at the tablet Simmons was sharing with him, Mack was up against the wall that held the axe that took off his hand holding Yoyo, and May was in front of his desk.   
“Alright,” Coulson says standing up, “Who is going to begin?”  
“I will,” Jemma says standing up, she clicks on her tablet and the feed from the containment room pops up on the monitor. The image is of a sleeping Daisy, “Daisy is currently suffering from electrical burns, broken ribs, multiple bruises, she was malnourished and dehydrated, finally she showed signs of waterboarding, and she had positive battle signs” The team stands there silently for a moment until Jemma continues. “That was only physical injuries, the way she acted when she woke up paired with the torture points to brainwashing.”   
“Dr. List was dead at the scene, but Ward is currently restrained in Vault D with a gunshot wound to the back, it is currently unknown if he will walk again, not that he deserves to.” Fitz says, and Coulson nods to him.   
“What are we going to do with Lexi?” Mack asks Coulson, “We can’t just return her.”   
“Of course not,” the director responded, “She will most likely be helpful to the recovery of Daisy, if she has been brainwashed like Simmons suspects she will probably be afraid of us, but Ward did not know about Lexi.” They all nod their head to Coulson’s statement, before Yoyo chimes in.  
“Guys I think Daisy is waking up,” She says pointing to the screen.   
“Simmons, go get Lexi from Daisy’s bunk and fill her in on the way down to the module.” Coulson orders, “everyone else, lets go!” he says as they run out the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now! I am only planning one more chapter for this, a epilogue of sorts. Then if people want it I will write a sequel with Daisy's recovery. Please review with your opinions! Stay safe!


End file.
